


Dirty Conscience

by Carnal_Instinct



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Humiliation, Humor, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Sex, Weird Dream Logic, Weird Dreams Are Weird, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnal_Instinct/pseuds/Carnal_Instinct
Summary: "Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives."-William DementAKA a quick one-shot of Reader having weird dreams and poor Goku gets taken for a ride for it. As usual, this follows the relationship of Goku x Conton City Hero/Female Saiyan Time Patroller from CCL! We can assume from this moment on anything I write is based on that pair & xenoverse 2 timeline unless stated otherwise ♥
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/You, Son Goku/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Dirty Conscience

The Time Patrol Academy. Busy halls emptying of uniformed students as they make their way to classes, some greeted by their instructors standing beside the welcoming doorways. _Then there is your class_ , a silent room of hushed gossip and awe when you entered through the vacant threshold. As a saiyan you want to always be ready for combat and regularly opted for the uniform pants and jacket, but you were turning heads with the skirt swishing against the skin of your thighs and button up collar shirt that flattered the curves of your breasts and your waist. There are knee high socks clinging an inch or two below the hem of the skirt and an untied tie, abandoned of effort to correct, hanging around your collar. 

No open explanation for the sudden change- _you're just here and you're just in it, that's enough as far as anyone else's business-_ but the informal nature of how you wore it did not get pass your instructor. A man with a resting cold look in his face that narrowed on you when you drifted by.

"Hold it, (y/n)." The rough voice of the saiyan male pauses you on your way to your desk.

"... _Mr. Briefs_." You greet with indifference, turning to see the man of equal height moving from around his desk and closing the distance between you.

"Watch your tone when you speak to me. Have you no shame for yourself and what you stand for?" Vegeta's hands quickly finds the two ends of your loose tie and snatch you forward, _closer_ to him. "You really think I am going to allow this disrespect from the likes of you? Entering _my class_ with this relaxed look?" Grip tightening up on the tie, you are drawn closer when his tone lowers to a threatening coo. _"Need I make another example out of you?"_

The warning... _startles you?_ The devil-may-care nature you entered the classroom with quickly falls to menacing dark glint without resistance. It was those imposing eyes and how little would be needed to make the threat a reality. Rather than admit you didn't know how to tie it, you avert your gaze and tense up. Was there nothing you did right to him? _Take his punishments perhaps_. You dressed properly for his teachings this time. You stopped showing up late, and by the mercy of the Destroyer Gods you did _all _your homework to make him happy. Even extra credit! Always pushing to be beyond the best like he tells you. But it wasn't enough to satisfy him. So he punishes you.

"...Take your seat." He instructs before you can speak, shoving the loose ends back against you and your insides melt with relief, turning to approach a desk. "Not that one." You froze. Oh. _That seat._

"'S-Sir." You affirm defeated, moving around him with your head low. You hear some irritated grumbling and exasperated sighs from your peers while you moved without a hitch. A small hop and your rear settles on top of his desk, facing the lengthy chalkboard behind it. _Were you always this timid, so compliant for one with such overwhelming royal airs?_ You do not feel threatened in all honesty, nor do you truly feel frightened of your mentor. The prompt and unquestionable obedience, like the girly uniform, just feels more like something you're wearing. _For him_. Vegeta preys over from the opposite side of the desk, somehow this longer stride making his approach appear more intimidating. You avert your eyes when he stands right in front of you with that angry stare. _It's always angry!_. "Mr. Briefs-" You open your mouth to give some explanation but are immediately silenced by his unyielding tone.

"Look at you making a fool of yourself for me." He scoffs. You look down and find your legs open and his hand disappearing under your skirt. _Oh_. Pleasure shoots up through you when you see it and you all to quickly fall into it. _It's so much, so strong, as if you're already going to cum._ Shamelessly moaning with your head tilted back and hands gripping at the desk. "Oh, I'm suppose to see your half-assed efforts to make yourself decent talent, worthy of my teachings over everyone else and accept the bare minimum of your attempt? You couldn't be more wrong."

You manage to look down again and all your buttons are open revealing your bare breasts bouncing to the sudden rocking motion against you, a large hand on each of your thighs pushing and lifting them further apart and-

He's... _inside_.. And the sensation is more than you can handle. Why was it so good and he didn't even look phased by his actions at all.

" _Earn it_." He warns you away from your orgasm but you find it hard to reject it. You want that pure sensation to rack you thoroughly. Rapture take you, and pride be damned. It can't be helped when you're all stirred up like this. His tone is nothing but berating and absolutely bossy but it feels right. You recline back on the desk, the upside down vision of the room void of your fellow classmates now. Where did everyone go if class just started? "Push harder!" More bossy comments just seeming to throw you closer and closer to orgasm. Your moans have grown much louder. "Bare your saiyan pride and go beyond all your limits!"

"I-I'm sorry..! _I will!"_ You mewl in wonton vocals for release from your own body and a slow descend back inside. You're pulling yourself up to him, chest pressed to his face as you curled yourself against his form. "I just..want to please you, Prince Vegeta!" You hear your own voice plead before it trail off as this experience blurs and muddles. Right as you know your body is going to overflow...

 _You wake up_. Awareness of your surroundings quickly grounds you into reality, clarity pulls apart what your brain manages to hold onto from the subconscious experience and you frown, _disgusted_. _No, no, no, not with the Prince! You're not a student and the academy was nothing like that! You don't even attend the academy anymore...You're the Conton City Hero!_ "Wha' the _fuck_..." You whisper to yourself, opening your eyes. A flutter of movements against your chest grow erratic and you realize you're embracing the head of your lover, _tightly_ , suffocating him. Withdrawing your arms, Goku throws his head back with a desperate gasp for air. "Thought I was a goner! What was that all about?" 

"Sorry..Just a _weird dream_." You shudder with repulse at what you remembered, gulping down the feeling and turning away to lie on your side. A lump makes itself known underneath you and you pull out the uncomfortable object. _The answer to your unsolicited raunchy dream_ , one of the lewd comic books conveniently illustrated with a cliche school girl on the cover. Your gaze squints on it and you drop the book on the floor beside the bed with little regard for it and come to the decision you're _not_ training with Vegeta for a while, either. "Think I'm working too hard... _Whatever_ , let's just go back to sleep."

It's a while and a bit of tossing and turning before your mind settles allowing you to drift back into yet another dream as vivid as the last.

The two Super Saiyan Blue gods are struck down with little effort by the likes of the Rosé Doppelganger and his immortal counterpart. With energy burning in a blade-like shape on his hand, Goku Black lets out a triumphant, yet wicked laugh. "No one can rival this body!" He boasts, Zamasu's concurring evil grin masking a more contained chuckle down upon the fallen duo only solidifies the terror they bring to this world and the next on their agenda. "I can only grow more powerful. Death is the just reward to any who stand against our vision!"

"This power of his is too much!" Vegeta strains lifting himself from debris of the destroyed future city.

"Oh man, what are we going to do now?" Goku pants, shaking the slight dizziness from his fall and staggering up to his feet once again. Walking slowly between the two saiyans, _you emerge_. A scarlet, lengthy tail swaying freely behind you as they look to you in awe. The two kais take notice of your form and only smirk at the new plaything coming to challenge them.

"Focus Zamasu, you two.." You command the two Blue saiyans, lifting your head with a glare of both focus and rage towards the Rosé form of Goku Black. Your fists clench at your sides, a gust of wind bouncing your wild mane and flowing through your fur. Fangs peek when a scowl rises revealing the tightness of your jaw. _"Black is mine.."_

"Who in the multiverse is that? A friend of yours? No matter. Bring as many mortals as you like, it will change absolutely nothing!" Zamasu derides as he folds his arms behind him. _What an annoying sound, that voice is._ You suddenly appear above the usurper in mid-spin, coming full circle with a heavy boot colliding with the back of Zamasu's head that sends him at an almost unreadable speed away. In the distance, a ruined building explodes on impact with the kai.

A surprised Goku Black looks on to where his counterpart landed before turning to you and stumbles back after finding you unexpectedly in front of him. "You say nothing can rival you in this stolen body, right? _I can.._ " You utter darkly, a deviant smirk stretched in your features as your super saiyan 4 aura visibly rises around you. You and Goku Black clash instantly, a powered up punch from the saiyan body cancelled out by one thrown by you. Fist to fist, the force rattles your bones and there is clear excitement in the psuedo-saiyan's silver eyes. Zamasu's return is quickly intercepted by Goku and Vegeta who followed your words and distracted him enough to not interfere with your battle.

This fight carries on a little _too_ easy for you, your feral and destructive fighting and transformation all together unknown to the training of a 10th Universal Kai. Regardless of his power, you keep him on his guard, unable to precisely read your movements or even adapt to the erratic nature of which you fight as he could with even the godly Goku and Vegeta. You're faster, your instincts are sharper, your ki honed around your body as an added layer of protection makes it seem as if all the attacks that land upon you have no effect to your stamina or fortitude. The fight settles with your fist catching the black clothed Goku in his chest, interrupting the flow of those mortal lungs and knocking the wind out of him. You force him down from the sky with said fist, adding further pressure to his body when the immovable ground pushed against his back. 

" _Im-..possible._.!" Goku Black gasp and grunts, attempting to raise himself back up. "I..I am unrivaled!" He manages to scream out as the Rosé aura threatens to blast you back. You act quickly. A counter with your own raw Great Ape energy with a barrage of punches pummeling into his face, further beating him into a crater. You growl with each throw, picking up speed between each collision of your powerful hits against his skin.

"You know nothing about saiyans but dare to prance around like the ultimate being as Kakarot! You expect me to take you serious?!" Your fist come to a halt, one pressed against the beaten cheek of Goku Black and you lower yourself to straddle his waist, plopping all your weight into his stomach. You move your fist to the black collar around his neck and lift him up enough that the silver eyes can focus and find your face. "Let me tell you something... _Zamasu_. This has never been your body." A harsh rumble, almost animalistic crawls it's way from your throat.

_"It's mine."_

His pupil's shrink at your declaration and a free hand comes around socking him in the face again, your grip loosening on his collar allows him to freely fall back against the ground from the impact. "And you're intruding on _my_ body, _Zamasu_." Your tail flicks behind you before swaying in deep motions from side to side. "Kakarot has always been mine.." You stretch yourself over onto your knees and open your mouth, a string of saliva hanging on one of your fangs as you lunge forward and lock your jaws to his neck through the high collar. The doppelganger let out a resounding cry into the sky, rosé energy fading from his body and the black hair falling into the familiar spiky mess. _Oooh._ That scream sent an exciting shiver down your spine and your rear settles onto his lap this time. You can practically smell the heat shifting in his body in your ascended Great Ape form.

_Goku Black loved pain too, did he not?_

Both of your hands find a handful of his hair as you force him to crane his head back when you lifted your fangs from their punctures, brushing your nose against the wetting fabric to the underside of his chin. Taking in the scent of his exposed blood and skin. _It's still Goku, amazingly._ That heavy, saiyan musk that makes your mouth water with hints of something that smelled... _divine_. Out of the corner of your eye you see his hands loosen from their clench and feel him take in air to speak. "Y-You..impudent-" Another howl breaks his articulation, briefly maintained behind his clenched jaw before he let it go against the pain- _At least it started out that way-_ of your fangs on the opposite side on his neck. _He still screams like Goku._ This time you suck through the dark fabric for the blood, that tingle of iron on your tongue overloading your heightened senses.

You release much sooner this time and inch up to his ear. "Nobody knows Kakarot's body like me. Every... _sensitive_ little inch of it belongs to me, _you got that?_ You steal his body, _you take his punishments_. That..." Roughly shoving his head free of your hands and sitting back up on his lap, there's a red glow consuming your eyes, nose slightly scrunched with a sinful, wide smile. "-is justice!" You hissed with excitement. For a moment the wide of his eyes and bright shade of pink from cheek to cheek mirrored that of the original Goku. _Turning you on more._ Claws rip into the black fabric without regard, down to that familiar firmness of skin stretched across muscles. 

The layers of black really did make his body look smaller than he really was. Or maybe that was Zamasu's ignorance of how to properly make use of manipulating saiyan ki throughout the muscles train to endure it. _He's making this too easy._

"What..W-What are you-..?!" A jerk from the body beneath you followed a whine too late to be bitten back when your hands reached between the loosen fabric and found your prize. _Still thick_ , still fragile to even the slightest stimulation, and already hard in your merciless pumping and squeezing. 

"Ohh, did that feel good?" You coo, then laugh wickedly. " _You pathetic infestation,_ even the likes of you never took the time to play with this impressive cock of his. Deep down this body knows it's mine to play with. _Let me here you say it, "Goku~"_. Tell it to me and everyone on this planet with his voice." You quicken your hands and a vulgar cry falls from the saiyan's body without a fight to deny the sensation he could not find before without death and destruction. No, it's _beyond_ that. It's building him up right where you wanted him before denying the desired release all together by snatching your hands away. _"Who does this body belong to?"_ You see his throat bob with his mouth hang open with a pitiful sound falling out.

"It...It belongs to-"

" _(Y/N!)_ " Goku's voice yelps in your ear. _Your Goku_. Wait..

 _You wake up,_ barely lucid this time but you can definitely feel yourself lying on your side all snug against a hard surface. Warm drool puddles against your chin and another warmth with a heartbeat in your ears. Your name rings across you more vividly and you jerk your head up to appear alert, tilting toward the source with a sluggish _"eh?"_ The whine in your dreams is a reality as it softly, quietly sounds off prompting you to open your eyes finally and look up at Goku lying beside you.

"Y-Your...uh.. _hand_ -" The restless saiyan fumbles his words with a soft hiss at the end. His face is flushed and you can make out the light gesture of his doe-eyed directing you to look down. A slow blink and you lower your eyes to see the blanket pulled back. You're snuggled up to his bigger form and find your hand breaching his sleeping shorts. A light flex of your hands and you realize his half-hardened length is closed in your grip. You blink again and your eyes widen some, but the thought of moving your hand doesn't cross you at all. Somewhat stunned by what you're capable of when dreaming takes over.

".. _Oh._ " Your dry throat croaks. You're ready to explain it away as another weird dream, but then you would _actually_ have to try and piece together what you remember into a coherent story and, _worse_ , explain what happened. Instead, you return your gaze to his and play dumb. _"...Why did you put my hand there, Kakarot?"_

"Me?! I-I didn't!- You gotta believe me, I was sleeping the whole time. _Y-You di-._.!"

"If you wanted me to touch you so badly," Your eyes narrow and fingers flex around his length again, this time settling into a firmer hold and a slow, even stroke from the crown to the base. You lick away the strand of drool from the side of your mouth and smile. ".. _you should have told me_." 

That seemed easier than making sense of what your mind was trying to put together to get you through the night. You waste no time climbing over and mounting him. Your wet dreams having roused you in reality made it easier to slip him inside and ride him, completely derailing from the topic of your dreams to a focus of _real_ , shared pleasure. Having worked a single orgasm from you both, you settle across his body in a dreamy high leaving you half-awake. Secured in the large arms, _maybe for your sake and his_ , for when you fall asleep again.

And you do. Can't say you remember this one too much but you wake up a bit more sluggish than before and sleeping attire affixed back on you properly. There's some crying in a distant room that prompts you to get up without a second thought. You make your way outside the room and into another, immediately locking eyes with a crib. A small replica of the man you shared a bed with is crying from inside, tiny hands pulling on the rail as he crawled to stand on his feet at your presence.

"Alright, alright. No more crying, I'm here. _Mama's here_." You yawn, approaching the crib and you're immediately met with the small hands flapping for you to be picked up. You give him a little smile and lean over the rail, allowing the strong hands to pull up on you, a tail waving and brushing your face as the babe crawled over you. He settled on your back with a quieted coo and snuggled into your hair and shirt with the tightest grip on both, clinging onto you like it's nothing. You see the wild, black hair in the corner of your eye and chuckle as you reached behind you to brush your hand through it. Exactly like his father to the last stray strand. "Good morning to you too, Parls."

You can hear pats of fast feet moving up one side of the hallway, pass the open door behind you and back down toward your bedroom, two little girls giggling as a "Good morning, mama!" fades from the door behind you. "Good morning Gomei, Carota."

"Good morning, daddy!" Carries loudly from your bedroom, following a rise of joyous squeals and laughter from the kids and even Goku. Certain he was wide awake now and riling the duo up for the day with a small playtime before their training.

"Good morning! Ready for breakfast?" He asks, his profound heavier steps and bright tone creeping back up the hall with their giggles.

"Yes!"

"Last one to the kitchen's a grumpy _'freesha'_. "

You turn in time to see one of the monkey tailed girls using the taller saiyan's shoulders as a jumping point as the other flew out of his hands. You lock eyes with the smiling Goku for a moment as he charges after them. When you move to leave the room supporting the small toddler on your backside you pause. Clarity once again creeps into your train of thought and all the distant laughter and bouncy weight on your back muffles around you. "Wait.. we don't have kids-"

 _You wake up_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I was so inspired to write this, it was such a rushed work and I am not even sure I want to keep it but I'll share it regardless!


End file.
